spring born blossom
by Sweetheart-today
Summary: He met her in the past and now in the present. what happens when she doesn't see him as a captain but an old friend. T. Hitsugaya x OC.


**A/U ok I said that hitsukarin was my favorite couple in bleach but this time I made up a character and I will be making up characters later in this story.**

**I don't own bleach **

**A long time ago**

Toshiro was used to being ignored. He knew what people were scared of him and it didn't surprise him. A little boy with snow white hair and stingy green eyes who gave off a cold vibe. Some people thought he was a monster or something that was created in a lab. But he was just a innocent boy. The only people who knew that were his granny and hinamori who was now in shinigami academy.

When he went outside people in rukongai either did not go near him or walk towards him and ''accidently '' bump into him so he fell to the ground. That's why he did not go outside very often. He just staid home with his granny. But one day his granny said that he should go out and play. It was a nice day and many people outside but toshiro just agreed.

He went out and went to nearest playground. It was rundown like many other things in rukongai but one swing wasn't broken so he sat in and watched other kids play peacefully. Finally some of the older boys noticed him. They walked over and stopped in front of toshiro. ,,what's your problem'' asked one of them. Toshiro didn't answer. He knew better than to start a trouble with someone. ,, the boy frowned when he didn't answer and said ,, we know your secret, you're nothing but a lab rat created by that old hag ''. Toshiro started to get angry, but he just stood up and was going to walk away. The boys noticed that and before he could walk away he felt one of them pull his hair so he fell on the ground. ,,what's with that hair anyway '' said one of the boys and began to kick dirt on his head. The other kids noticed what was going on and quickly went away before they would get involved. Toshiro curled up to protect himself when the boys started to kick him. He didn't make any noise. If he did they would be more entertained. The boys soon got bored and went away.

Toshiro laid in the dirt and thought about himself. Wouldn't it be better if he didn't exist. No that wouldn't be fair to granny. But he hated this. He closed his eye's it was peaceful when he was all alone. No one who hated him for nothing. Suddenly he heard someone coming. He hoped the person wouldn't notice him so he laid still but opened his eyes. His eyes were on ground level so he could only see legs walk towards him. He closed his eyes again. Suddenly the person spoke. ,, what are you doing on the ground, is mother earth telling you something''?

Toshiro looked up and saw a girl. She was about his height. Her hair was short and curly but it was dirty so there was no telling about her hair color and her clothes were torn a dirty. She looked like any other citizen of the 1st districkt of west rukongai. There was just one thing about her that stood out. Her eyes were piercing blue. She looked at him curiously and then said ,, do you need help''. Toshiro was surprised. Nobody had ever spoken to him like this, sincerely. No, he grunted as he stood up and then facing the girl. She was covered in dirt but you could see that she was pretty.

There was an awkward silence for a little wile and when she noticed that he wasn't going to say anything she said ,, sooo what's you name''. Toshiro felt weird. He had never bothered to introduce himself to anyone. So he just murmured ,, Hitsugaya Toshiro''. She started laughing. ,, that fits you perfectly, haha shiro'' she continued laughing and toshiro was starting to get annoyed. ,, what's wrong with my name'' he said. She stopped laughing but snickered a little, ,, nothing it's just your hair is white and your name is shiro, it's funny so I laughed, have you heard of something called laugher''. Toshiro blushed. He knew that his name was weird along with his appearance. ,, by the way, my name is haruko hana, nice to meet you shiro-kun ''. she smiled and shook his hand.

Toshiro got a warm feeling in his stomach and knew that this girl was different. She wasn't going to kick him or be afraid. She was trying to be his friend. Toshiro decided to say nothing about the way she called him shiro until he knew her better. To tell the truth, since momo left for the academy toshiro had become lonely. He was always alone and now that momo was gone people started to avoid him more. So he was very nervous when Hana asked him to come with her to a '' awesome'' place as she described.

Toshiro followed her. He had never really gone far in his district. So when she led him trough the town where people glared at him and to a forest, he was very curious and memorized the way well. They went trough the forest and finally she stopped. they where by a river and there were many flower that brightened the place. Toshiro gaped. He had never seen such a beautiful place in rukongai. Hana spun in few circles with her arms out . ,, do you like it'' she asked. ,, yes '' Toshiro uttered. He was too busy looking around. He watched as Hana stopped spinning and fell down. He began to notice more things about her than before. There was the fact that she had a HUGE bosom, but her clothes also implied that she slept on the street. Toshiro started to feel stupid. There he was, feeling sorry for himself when many others were in worse situations than him. Hana stood up, went to the river and sat down and put her feet in the water. ,, common you've got to try this, this is so refreshing on a hot day like this'' . Toshiro went over and did the same. They sat together for a wile in silence until she said ,, you can't tell anybody about this place, if you do everybody will start coming here and then it isn't our secret place anymore''. Toshiro felt flattered by the word ''our secret'' but he just said ,, don't worry, I have no one to tell''. At that she looked at him and smiled ,, well now you have me''. Toshiro blushed. ,,why '' he asked. ,,why did you come over, you didn't know me''. Her smile faded and she asked ,, are unhappy that I came over''. Toshiro immediately regretted asking that question and shook his head . ,, NO '', I'm happy but just….. why''. Hana looked up to the sky and said ,, I….. don't know, I got a feeling I should come over, something told me you and I where the same''.

Toshiro and Hana spent the rest of the day in the place Hana called ,,Happy place'' and when it got dark Hana said ,, let's meet here again tomorrow, if you get lost wait outside the forest''. After that they parted.

The next month or so, Toshiro and Hana always met at the same place and spent the day together. One day, when they met at the usual place, it started raining. Toshiro and Hana ran and looked for shelter. Everybody had gone inside and finally they found a safe place under a metal plate stuck to a building. They were panting and soaked because it took them a long time running through the forest and all the way to town. Then Toshiro looked at Hana and his eye's widened in shock. Hana had always been covered in dirt but now when the rain had washed the dirt away she looked completely different. He could now see her hair color, witch was beautiful sakura pink. Her clothes had moved around and he could see her cleavage. Toshiro blushed, no he was not going to think about it. He took one more look but noticed a scar on her chest. It was shaped like a wing, like she was marked with freedom. ,, How did you get that scar'' toshiro asked. Hana smiled sadly and then said ,, sorry shiro I don't know, when I came to I rukongai I alredy had it''. Toshiro just nodded and continued looking at her. Hana noticed this and got nervous. ,, emmm, is there something on me'' she asked. Toshiro was silent for a moment but then said ,, you're really beautiful, did you know that ''. Hana looked thoughtful but then said ,, no, I guess I don't know what beauty is really''. Toshiro looked out to the rain and said ,, happy place is beautiful, flowers are beautiful and you are beautiful, do you now get what beautiful is''. ,, yes but isnt's everything beautiful in it's own way'' she said back. Toshiro thought about this for a while but then said ,, well…. Yes but… you're especially beautiful. Hana blushed at his words and Toshiro who had just relized what he said blushed too.

Few days after the day in the rain, Toshiro went to '' Happy place '' and waited for Hana to show up. He usually never had to wait long but now there were no traces of Hana. Toshiro started to look around. Maybe it was one Hana's games. It was weird how much she could come up with. Toshiro went deeper into the forest and then finally saw some pink hair behind a tree. He ran to the tree. Hana was leaning on it with her knee's under her chin. Toshiro then noticed that something was wrong. Hana's clothes were torn so you could see a lot of skin. If her legs would have been down toshiro could have seen her bare chest. Toshiro fought against the blush that was creeping towards his cheeks, now wasn't the time. Hana had bruises all over her body. She was trembling and on the verge of crying. Hana never cried. Toshiro had seen her hurt herself many time's but she never cried. Hana was really tough. But here she was, vulnerable and weak. Toshiro swallowed. Who could do this to her. ,, Hana… what happened'' Toshiro really didn't need to ask that. He what had happened, but he waited for Hana to answer. After long silence Hana opened her mouth and said ,, shiro...'' her voice shook. She swallowed and continued. ,, I…. guess being beautiful is really a sin. She had tears in her eye's now. ,, Hana '' Toshiro said. He was going to touch her on the shoulder but she flinched and said ,, no''. Hana immediately covered her mouth but what done was done. Toshiro backed away. Hurt shone trough his eye's and he said ,, allright, I guess I'll go then'' He turned around and started to run. Before Hana could say she was sorry he was gone.

**A/N wow first chapter done. (note this happened only few day's before matsumoto found Toshiro and said he should go to the academy). If you hadn't noticed, Haruko Hana is a made up character. Now in this chapter it was the past but I expect the next to be in the present**

**Haruko= spring born**

**Hana = blossom/flower**


End file.
